Prologue to Green Lantern's Light
by Virgil of New Genesis
Summary: This is designed to serve as a prologue to the story Green Lantern's Light.
1. In Brightest Day

**Prologue 1: In Brightest Day**

No one understood Hal, his mom never did, Jack didn't. Jimmy would try to regulate the fights, but it would never work. His mom would always yell at him for his crazy stunts, while Jack would yell at him for worrying his mother. The fights didn't even faze him anymore; they were just another part of his day. Hal felt that, after what he was about to do he'd get an earful once he got back.

_If you get back,_ a voice in Hal's head echoed.

"Just keep your cool, and everything will go as planned," Hal told himself as he sneaked through a broken part of the fence into the Ferris Air Fields. He quickly turned and tried to act natural as he joined a crowd of mechanics heading toward a hanger.

"Hal!" the mechanic next to him stated, "What are you doing here?"

_Busted,_ Hal thought as he opened his mouth to offer some sort of explanation, "Tom, I…"

"Never mind," Tom Kalmaku, Hal's old friend, Inuit mechanic, and intern at Ferris Air, shrugged it off as he led Hal to a locker room in a nearby building, "Here, put these on and get out, old man Ferris will have your head, and mine if he found out you were here." He handed Hal a flight suit and helmet, complete with mask.

"Tom, I…" Hal began before changing his mind about what he was going to say, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it, Highball. Now get out of here before Ferris finds you."

Hal quickly raced out, heading toward the gate with his face fully covered. Then, he changed his mind, he'd be considered a coward if he'd failed to do what he intended. He headed back toward the hangar.

There it was, the F-100 Super Sabre. One of the fastest and oldest jets Ferris had. Hal never flew one before, but he figured it couldn't be that difficult.

Quickly, Hal jumped into the cockpit and started the thrusters, taking off with sufficient speed. Yelping with excitement, Hal decided to really open her up. He initiated a series of dives and rolls, playing around with the systems a little. That's when he accidentally stumbled into the test zone.

_"Unidentified aircraft, you are breaching restricted airspace, turn back now,"_ A voice over the intercom stated, but Hal paid it no mind, he was having too much fun.

Two black jet fighters began to follow him closely. Hal remembered hearing about a test for an automated air fighter system in the newspaper.

"Now let's see what you can do," Hal accelerated faster than he'd ever gone before, the strain on his body could have killed him, but he whooped with exhilaration as the planes followed closely. They began to fire, "Holy…" Hal swore as he dodged real bullets, "Damn, they really pulled out all of the stops with this," Hal then made a sudden and rash decision, knowing that his own plane had live rounds, he shot upward, "Let's see if a computer can make it to heaven."

Higher he soared and colder the cockpit became. Hal kept looking back to see if the planes were still following. After an altitude of about 10000 feet, the two planes began to slow. Hal, knowing that if he went any higher he would stall, immediately shut down all systems and began to dive downward. Quickly he dropped as the two planes came closer, then, when he was about a few yards away from them, he restarted the plane and began firing away. The enemy planes couldn't dodge a trick like that and quickly, yet somehow safely, fell.

That's when Hal began to panic. He tried to pull up from the dive, but the controls were jammed. The same thing had happen to his father.

"Dad, are you sure about this?" Hal remembered asking his father the first night the two of them snuck out of the house.

"Are you scared, Hal?" he asked. Hal nodded, "You've never flown with me before. We'll be just fine."

That night, Hal had never felt as excited in his life. He was finally flying, soaring above the clouds like he had always dreamed. He was in his father's domain, the one place where he could never be touched.

It was a few weeks later that the accident occurred. Hal's dad was test flying an experimental plane that would've changed the future. Hal remembered wearing his father's flight jacket that morning. It was a part of his dad's promise, he said that as he'd make sure to land safely to get his jacket back from Hal, and every time he went up, he'd come back, every time, but the last.

The plane soared over Hal's head as he yelled, "That's my dad!" It was soon after, that the plane quickly dove downward. Hal kept begging the plane, and his father, to pull up, but his prayer went unanswered. A blaze of fire and the tears of a child who dreamed to be like his father soon followed.

It was the worst day of Hal's life. Hal wiped the tear from his eye as he tried in vain to pull up. He wouldn't make the same mistake as his dad.

_"For God's sake, Hal, pull up!" _Tom's voice yelled over the intercom. Hal kept trying as he neared the ground.

He knew he had only one last hope, he pulled the eject lever as he fell, but it didn't work. "Damn Ferris, why don't you keep your equipment working properly," Hal yelled as he kept tugging on the ejection lever.

_"Hal Jordan of Earth,"_ a voice declared, Hal first thought that it was coming from the intercom, but it sounded too clear to be on the radio, _"You have been chosen."_


	2. The Meteor Shower

**Author's Note: Retcon time! Due to a series of plot holes that I can see developing, I've decided to retcon Green Lantern's Light. Sorry for those of you who'd like to see some Clark-Buffy action, but that's just going to have to wait a year (in story, hopefully not in real life). Also, Lana's been retconned back into existence to cover a few of those plot holes and I'll be introducing an additional female character to give a bit of feminine perspective on Clark and his abilities. **

**Prologue 2: The Meteor Shower**

**Smallville, Kansas; 1997**

Jonathan Kent smiled as he got out of his red pickup and looked over at his wife, Martha. The couple were in their late 20s, young enough to feel a true spark in their lives, yet old enough to know that they chose the right spouse. Martha had shoulder length, brownish-red hair, green eyes, and a smile that, to Jonathan, could light up the world. Jonathan had the country look, with short, blond hair, green eyes, and a beard that had been growing for the past couple of days. The two of them began to walk happily into the florist shop, which was still open, despite the late hour.

While the Kents were happy, they had always wanted one thing, that which they could never have, a child. Martha was diagnosed with a disease which prevented fetal growth, effectively preventing the Kents from having children of their own. They had tried and were rejected dozens of times. And it was this fateful night, that they would have all their dreams come true.

"Evening, Nell," Jonathan stated with a sense of familiarity to the shop owner.

"Good evening, Jonathan," Nell responded in kind, "What brings the illusive Kents into town?"

"Tulips," Jonathan told her bluntly, a slight grin appeared on his face as he recalled the discussion of creating a small garden in front of their house.

Nell tried to see if they didn't want a different flower, but Jonathan refuted, saying that Martha had her heart set on tulips. Martha, meanwhile, had noticed a little girl with brown hair and green eyes in a fairy costume and began to walk toward her, "Hi Lana," she stated with glee as she got down on her knees, "Are you a princess?"

"I'm a fairy princess," Lana declared, holding up her wand and showing her wings to prove it.

"Where are her parents?" Jonathan asked Nell as he glanced over.

"At the game," Nell handed Jonathan the tulips, "I'm being the good aunt."

"You wanna make a wish?" Lana asked Martha, enthusiasm clearly showed in Cordelia's voice.

"I would love to make a wish," Martha replied as she closed her eyes, sincerely thinking of the one thing she wanted, a child of her own. Lana waved the wand, said the magic word, and lightly tapped Martha on the forehead. With a smile on her face, she and Jonathan left the store and got into their truck.

Jonathan sighed as he saw the look in Martha's eyes, "I know what you wished for," he told her, his voice assuring her that he wanted the same thing as much as she did.

"It's all I ever wanted," Martha told him as he embraced her and the two kissed. That kiss, however, was interupted by the sounds of honking horns.

Jonathan laughed at his luck, "Looks like Smallville's won again," he noted as he started his truck and began to head home.

* * *

The Kents trip home was, for the most part, uneventful. The young couple remained silent for the most part, but couldn't remain so for long. Miles out of town, they began to notice meteors crashing outside only meters from their car. Eventually, one meteor crashed right in front of them, causing Jonathan to have to swerve out of the way and crash into a ditch that it created.

Upside down in their truck, the two Kents began to recuperate from their trip when, as Jonathan looked to his right, they both saw a young boy and girl, both about three years of age, in the ditch with them. As quickly as they could, they got out, took a couple of blankets from behind the seat of their truck, and wrapped it around the two, who instantly began to hug the adults as they held them.

"Martha..." Jonathan started, being completely confused as to how the two ended up in the ditch, "Kids don't just fall out of the sky."

"Well, they must have come from somewhere," Martha told him as they advanced toward the meteor at the end of the ditch, flashlights in one hand.

"We need to find their parents, they must be worried about them. We found them..."

"We didn't find them, they found us," Martha stated, dreamily as she looked into the blue eyes of the boy. She felt as if her wish had come true.

"I know what you're thinking, but we can't keep the kids," they stopped at the end of the ditch. A large, metallic object, big enough to hold the boy and girl, laid in the center of a crater.

"Whereever their parents are from, their not from Kansas," Martha noted as the young couple looked up into the sky, wondering where the twins came from.


End file.
